


Дурман

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [36]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Дурман

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

— Сударь, подайте руку.

Их разделяла узкая канавка, дно которой устилали разноцветные камешки, припорошенные зелеными листьями и лепестками роз, что сорвал ночной ливень. Вода ушла, но прегрешения ее остались.

— Сударь?

Их разделяли болота Ренквахи, разоренный дом и вдовье платье герцогини Окделл.

Ричард сорвал с головы шляпу, поклонился и подошел ближе к краю:

— Ваше Величество.

Он подал руку, и Фердинанд, вцепившись ему в запястье, с трудом преодолел препятствие, будто перед ним была не мелкая канавка, а глубокий замковый ров.

— Благодарю вас, сударь, не окажи вы любезность, я мог бы попасть в почти безвыходное положение.

И это король Талига?! Победитель дракона?!  
Ни править, ни шагу ступить сам не может. Упал бы, вывалялся в грязи — и поделом.

Ричард едва не скрежетнул зубами, до того по-детски мстительной ощущалась пришедшая в голову мысль. Злясь на себя и на короля, он вновь поклонился:

— Герцог Окделл, Ваше Величество. Я был представлен вам в день рождения Ее Величества.

Фердинанд проводил взглядом пролетевшую мимо бабочку и рассеянно, словно речь шла о чем-то несущественном, заметил:

— Я полагал, вам будет удобно остаться неузнанным. Но раз вы хотите...

Ричард вспыхнул, задрал подбородок повыше:

— Мне нечего стыдиться или скрывать!

Фердинанд опустил голову, уперев свой подбородок в многочисленные складки пышного ворота:

— Не знал, что даровал вам дозволение в столь раннее время гулять в Королевском саду.

Ричард похолодел, на пару мгновений его дыхание пресеклось от страха невольно выдать не себя, но ту, чьим расположением он так опрометчиво воспользовался. До обещанной Катариной встречи оставалось около получаса — боясь опоздать, он пришел раньше, но усидеть на месте не смог и принялся бродить по дорожкам.

— Ее Величество благоволит вам, — пробормотал Фердинанд.

— Ее Величество...

— Да-да. Сама доброта.

— Ее Величество...

— Да-да. Ее Величество. Катарина Оллар.

Ричард открыл рот и закрыл, не найдя подходящих слов. Король вел себя странно — предложил Ричарду утаить появление в Королевском саду и тут же уличил в отсутствии права находиться в оном; упомянул королеву так, словно Ричард с ней связан, но пресек попытки объяснить или найти оправдания. И его тон. Совершенно пустой, безразличный.

— Ваше Величество, если вам угодно...

— Мне?

Фердинанд резко поднял голову, глаза его — светло-серые, воспаленные и покрасневшие — на миг преисполнились такой мукой, что Ричард не выдержал и отвел взгляд.

— Мне угодно... Проводите меня к той беседке.

Ричард, не доверяя голосу, молча кивнул и жестом предложил королю опереться на его локоть.

— Присядьте, — устроившись на скамье, Фердинанд коснулся ее пухлой ладонью, указывая  
место рядом с собой, но Ричард предпочел сесть подальше. От короля пахло тинктурами и потом, не помогали ни благовония, ни травяные отдушки, пропитавшие одежду. Но поверх всего главенствовал какой-то незнакомый аромат, от которого заболела голова.

— Не узнать вас было бы оскорбительно. — Фердинанд потянул за стебель, обвивавший ажурный столбик, но сорвать не смог. — Герцог Эгмонт Окделл служил нам, а вы — сын своего отца. Вам, безусловно, не раз говорили... о схожести.

— Говорили.

— Для родителя нет счастья большего, чем видеть в чертах ребенка — в лице, повадках, взгляде — свое продолжение. Видеть. Не искать.

Ричард сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. Вся Оллария считала принца и принцесс детьми не короля, а герцога Алвы. И если королеву при этом называли мученицей, то короля окрестили рогоносцем. Дерзостью Алвы восхищались, а про короля сочиняли мерзкие памфлеты.

— Я похож на отца, но мои сестры многое переняли от матери, — едва слышно произнес Ричард.

— Да? — Фердинанд разжал пальцы и посмотрел на окровавленную ладонь.

— Вы поранились? — всполошился Ричард. — Когда? Как?

— Действительно. Поранился. Наверное, о шипы, когда пробирался через кусты роз.

— Нужно перевязать. Вы позволите?

Ричард сдернул с шеи платок и, дождавшись разрешения, осторожно обмотал ладонь короля.

— Не туго?

— Вы играете в шахматы? — неожиданно спросил Фердинанд, не отводя взгляда от повязки.

— Нет.

— И я, к сожалению. Мои учителя были столь бестолковы, что сумели объяснить правила, но не научили играть.

— Эр Рокэ... Герцог Алва умеет.

— Герцог Алва предпочитает сильных соперников, с прочими ему скучно.

Фердинанд прижал пострадавшую ладонь к животу.

— А ведь я бы мог запретить... Игру. Как порочащую королевскую честь. Ведь, если задуматься, король на шахматном поле — едва ли не самая слабая и никчемная фигура, и пусть с его гибелью поединок прекращается, главным все равно остается тот, кто двигает фигуры по доске.

— Я бы хотел научиться... играть. — Ричард смутился, осознав, какую оплошность допустил. — Говорят, шахматы развивают ум.

— Доктора считали, что подобное занятие пагубно сказывается на моем и так некрепком здоровье. Что лучше лежать, чем сгорбившись сидеть за столом.

— Лучше гулять, — возразил Ричард. — Это как с фехтованием. Каждая тренировка — очередной шаг к мастерству.

— Долгую ли дорогу вы одолели?

Ни в голосе, ни во взгляде Фердинанда не было насмешки, и потому Ричард позволил себе улыбнуться:

— Не слишком.

Фердинанд покивал головой:

— Что ж, все начинается с первого шага.

Он поднялся и направился к выходу из беседки, а когда Ричард догнал его, остановился:

— Юности свойственно мечтать, преодолевать преграды. Когда-то я думал...

— Ваше Величество?

Фердинанд сошел по ступеням и побрел по лужайке, игнорируя фигурно выстриженную траву и размеченные дорожки.

— Ваше Величество.

Ричард подстроился под королевскую поступь и огляделся по сторонам, не спешит ли кто из придворных или слуг.

— Непозволительная роскошь.

— Простите, Ваше Величество?

— Уединиться с самим собой.

Фердинанд замедлил шаг, размотал повязку на руке и отдал Ричарду испорченный платок:

— Монограмма. Знаете, за что я люблю утро?

— ...

— Рассвет придает мыслям ясность, а душе — свет и желание жить.

— Утром тяжело просыпаться, — неожиданно для себя признался Ричард.

— Ночью хуже. Ночью...

Фердинанд тяжело задышал, словно его настиг приступ удушья, развернулся, поймал Ричарда за руки и пристально вгляделся в его лицо.

— Однажды мне рассказали про цветок, — зачастил он. — Цветок, что распускается ночью. Лепестки его белы и чисты, как снег, как нетронутый лист. И я подумал, вот она — надежда. Та, что отражает сокрытый в душах свет, что служит маяком заблудшим и утратившим веру. То, чем я, прозябающий в праздности, мог бы стать, приди к нам беда. Король. Правитель. Властелин.

Ричард отшатнулся, но Фердинанд держал крепко.

— Надежда. Свет. То, что заставит жить, а не пребывать во сне. А потом мне сказали, что это Datura.

— Что?

— Дурман.

Фердинанд оттолкнул Ричарда, плечи его поникли, голова опустилась.

— Дурман. Жизнь во сне или сон, заменивший жизнь. Фигуры. И рука... рука над доской.

— Ваше Величество.

— Не будьте пешкой, герцог.

Вдалеке раздались голоса, из-за деревьев к королю кинулись слуги, но прежде чем к ним повернуться, Фердинанд вновь посмотрел на Ричарда:

— Никогда не становитесь королем.

Подбежавшие люди окружили Фердинанда, вынудили Ричарда отступить, создавая преграду между ним и королем, и ему оставалось только поклониться и уйти. Фердинанд не ответил — пара слуг подхватили его под руки, словно немощного старика, а третий поднес ко рту золоченый кубок. Фердинанд безропотно выпил, и Ричард отвернулся.

Он покинул Королевский сад и только за оградой вспомнил про обещанную встречу и осознал, что сжимает в кулаке окровавленный платок.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
